Sublime
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: un amor que lo puede todo y no tiene barreras, dos almas decididas a caminar un mismo camino, amándose y demostrándose que lo suyo...es eterno...LuNa, one shoot, reviews porfa.


Konnichiwa mis camaradas de fanfiction! En esta ocasión les traigo uno cortito pero muy lindo, hoy andaba suspirando y escribí este, por supuesto tenía que ser LuNa, dedicado a todos los que creen, como yo, que el amor mueve montañas..

_**SUBLIME….**_

Casi todo el tiempo era un niño, que disfrutaba corretear por la cubierta del barco, jugar con Chopper y Usopp, cantar Blink´s Sake junto a Brook o hacer alguna tontería, Luffy muy rara vez era de otro modo, rara vez era serio o frío y calculador, casi nadie le conocía otra parte de su persona…mas todo cambiaba al cerrarse la puerta…

Todo su ser se transformaba, dejaba de lado al niño y se convertía en hombre, un hombre enamorado y lleno de deseo, solo ella podía transformarlo, solo ella lo llenaba completo, ella se había convertido en su presente, su futuro y también en parte de su pasado, amaba tenerla cerca, respirar su esencia a mandarinas, recorrer su piel clara y tersa mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, y susurraba su nombre a su oído…

Amaba besarla con dulzura y pasión, sentir su calor cerca, amaba sus caricias, sus besos, su voz, nunca antes creyó sentir esas cosas por alguien, y menos por ella, y mucho menos pensó siquiera que ella le correspondiera, la veía…inalcanzable…

Si, ella tan inteligente y sagaz, tan hábil y bella como ninguna, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil…era capaz de todo por ella, morir mil veces si era necesario, por ella, solo por ella, todo valía si era por ella…tenerla a su lado era la mayor dicha que podía tener, ni la inmensidad del océano era comparable con lo que sentía por ella, la amaba seguro, y ella también…

Nami tambien lo amaba, como nunca podría querer a otro, el la conquistó con su inocencia, su nobleza, y ese corazón bondadoso e ingenuo…así era el, despistado, atolondrado y a veces algo tonto, pero en el fondo ella sabía que podía existir algo mas…era un hombre apasionado por su sueño, con temple de hierro y voluntad inquebrantable, alguien que si caía regresaba con mas fuerza, como el fénix, alguien que si se proponía algo no desistía hasta conseguirlo, ese hombre que había robado su corazón, que ironía si la ladrona era ella…

Pero así fueron las cosas, ella se enamoró de el, y pensó que jamás lo alcanzaría, que el nunca se fijaría en ella, pese a que siempre la tenía pendiente y cuidaba de ella, jamás creyó que el la amaría, como la amaba ahora…

Era extraño que dos almas tan distintas se unieran?, que decidieran caminar por el mismo camino? Tan distintos uno del otro, si el era agua ella aceite, y sin embargo ahí estaban, besándose el uno al otro acariciándose y sintiendo que sus almas eran una, no había nada de extraño en aquello, no era nada mas que amor, y el amor lo puede todo…a el lo convertía en un coloso, capaz de vencer a los dioses si era necesario con tal de protegerla, y a ella le daba la fuerza para confiar en el, y sentirse segura de todo, si el estaba a su lado no temía, que vengan mil marejadas, que azote la peor tormenta con toda su furia o que se parta el océano en dos, nada importaba, si el estaba a su lado…con solo oír su voz diciéndole…"no temas, aquí estoy"…

No importaba mucho lo que pensara la gente, aunque ya todos lo iban sospechando, de un momento a otro iba a suceder, y todos se alegraban de que así fuese, aunque ellos nada dijeran, eso ya se sabía, era un secreto a voces, y que importaba si al fin y al cabo se querían?...

Así se les iban las noches, queriéndose… entre besos y caricias, entre suspiros y "te amo" entre miradas llenas de amor, de ilusión, y mil y un sueños, así despertaba el alba, siendo testigo de un amor que se forjó en los mares de la gran Línea, con dos personas abrazadas una a la otra, durmiendo plácidamente y con la sonrisa en los labios, soñando con el mañana, viviendo cada día intensamente, y cada noche recordándose el uno al otro que se amaban…y así eran felices, porque ese amor era…sencillamente sublime…

_**FIN.**_

Waaaa!!! Voy a llorar, muy romántico verdad?, no se ustedes pero yo suspiré mucho escribiendo este, como ya habrán notado me encanta el LuNa, y soy una romántica empedernida, les confieso que últimamente escribir se ha vuelto mi pasión, y espero que mis historias sean de su agrado, hoy estaba nublado y me apeteció escribir algo lindo…y surgió esto, (lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción de Found Me, es de persona Trinity Soul) a mi me gustó mucho y ojalá a ustedes mis Nakama tambien…espero sus reviews para saber…

Sayonara!


End file.
